kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Pocket Academy
This game is separate from Pocket Academy ZERO; please visit that page for correct info. Pocket Academy is a game where you manage/build a school, go to sporting events, unlock new jobs, and watch the seasons go by. There are 3 grade years, and as a new year comes in, 3rd year students will graduate. How well you have equipped and guided them will determine whether they will succeed and have a good job. School Rank Maps "Number of slopes" denotes the number of indestructible tiles that only paths can be built on, with "corners" being tiles that are indestructible and unbuildable. Slopes are needed to see the use of the "Skis" movement item. Teachers Teachers are an important part of your school. When a teacher teaches in a class, the stats of students in that room may raise. Having 1 teacher for each classroom is preferable. You can only have 2 teacher rooms total, for a total of 8 teachers. Career Paths Careers are what your students strive to be after the graduate. While more difficult careers have a higher chance of a student failing to graduate, they often pay considerably more, of which you then get a bonus. Unlike other things in the game, there seem to be many ways to unlock different careers paths, possibly based on what map is chosen, or other criteria. Couples/ Love Couples can be formed with any number of hearts between them, but chances increase a lot the higher the heart count. Students gain hearts as they do activities with other students, and increase faster in areas with high spirit (so these should be common if you want to form couples). Auras also increase the odds of a couple successfully forming when a student asks another out (thus it's wise to wait until a student has an aura before using a Cupid arrow. High spirit, very close friendship and high popularity of both students can also help form a couple. Structures Structures come in three types: Environment, Facilities, and Special. Special structures have a finite amount that can be placed at any one time, while environment and facility structures have an infinite amount that can be placed. Some structures can only be unlocked on specific maps, and are in no way attainable on others. Spots Spots are an important aspect of your school as they can, especially when used together at once, greatly boost the effectiveness of your structures. Items Items are special object that may be used on student to active a specific effect, with half of all items changing a stat, and the others forcing a specific change or event for the student. Clubs Clubs helps students meet other students, go on group events, and are also a requirement to unlock the "legendary" rank. Challenges Challenges are important in the long term term, as they increase the tuition gained by all students permanently. Some challenges you start out with, while other must be unlocked through specific criteria. Events Events take place two time a year, with each season having different events. During an event, you pick a student to recruit people for that event, and then a month later host the event with the people that were recruited. Events are key in raising the range of potential student types and gaining research points. Rewards listed below are a 1-time effect. *'Summer Event' - Starts annually on Month 6 Week 1 *'Autumn Event' - Starts annually on Month 11 Week 1 Trivia *If you look at some of the Japanese titles, there appears to be a "Pocket Academy 2". However, what we have in English as "Pocket Academy" is, in fact, Pocket Academy 2. Because Kairosoft never released the first installment in the English app market, they simply dropped the "2" for the English release. *In the same sprite sheet as the other 3 "Research point" images (Hum, Sci, PE), A forth image with the same background as the others is there. When looking at the localization text there's a line right under the names of the other three that says "Materials". So this icon may be an unreleased but planned fourth research point type. *You may change your school's outfit at any time by going to Menu > School > School Info > hit arrow to go to "School Info 2/3". *In some versions, the color of the hair of the students is brown or blonde. *Students run faster on sport-related facilities, such as the Track, when they have an aura. *You may earn the 1K or 0K money from new student or win from the contest, where 0K is for money less than $1,000. *Kairobot, Assistant, Chimpan Z, Duck & Molezo appear on loading screen. External Links *Google Play *iOS App Store * * Language packs Old translation files (before language pack system was implemented): *English localization file *Japanese localization file Gallery Pocket Academy.png|iOS icon for English app store. 名門ポケット学院2 Banner.png|Japanese Banner Audio es:Pocket Academy Category:Offline games